Breathe
by Une-fleur-m'a-dit
Summary: Comme bien des fans, je n’ai pas été satisfaite de la façon bâclée que les scénaristes ont utilisée après l’enlèvement de Abby. Je réécris donc cette fin à ma façon. Luby
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaiemer : Je n'ai aucun droit sur a série, pas plus que sur ses personnages

Chanson utilisée : Breathe, par Maroon 5

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il la poussa violemment hors du véhicule et elle se retrouva sur le sol froid du stationnement de l'hôpital. La camionnette démarra en vrombissant et bientôt, se confondit dans la masse mouvante de la circulation. Les passants s'écartaient pour éviter de la bousculer, mais personne ne lui offrait un regard, une main secourable. Tous continuaient leur chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. 'Mais vous ne voyez donc rien?' hurlait Abby intérieurement. Elle se leva lentement en tremblant, priant pour que ses jambes ne cèdent pas sous elle. La tête lui tournait et elle claquait des dents. Serrant son sarrau autour d'elle, elle tituba vers l'hôpital en frissonnant. Le klaxon d'une ambulance derrière elle la fit sursauter violemment et elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, un sanglot lui bloquant la gorge. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle se força à marcher calmement. Elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle, les visages étaient flous, les voix inaudibles : sa seule attention était désespérément fixée sur l'admission et sur les médecins qui y affluaient. Ce fut Jerry qui l'aperçue le premier. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle, furibond.

- Vous savez, j'ai du essuyer la mauvaise humeur du Dr Lewis pendant deux heures et demi, sans parler de l'inquiétude du Dr Kov…

Il s'interrompit subitement, remarquant le visage défait de Abby.

- Dr Lockhart? fit-il avec hésitation.

Elle rit nerveusement, ne remarquant pas le cercle qui s'était formé autour d'elle. Elle respirait anormalement vite et était prise de vertiges. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux.

- Jerry, dit-elle, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, j'ai besoin d'aide.

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

Il s'empressa de lui empoigner le bras et l'attira sur une chaise, face à un ordinateur. Lui enjoignant à ne pas bouger, il s'éloigna rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux et mit la tête entre ses jambes, tentant de faire taire la peur qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Elle était saine et sauve, elle était à l'hôpital. Bientôt, on s'occuperait d'elle et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle était saine et sauve… elle releva la tête en sursautant lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Abby!

Luka, accroupi devant elle, la fixait ardemment, la mâchoire contractée et une ligne soucieuse sur le front, signe indéniable d'inquiétude. Susan se trouvait à côté de lui avec la même expression horrifiée qu'elle tentait de masquer. Abby voulut parler, leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé, mais sa voix se brisa et les larmes inondèrent ses joues, l'aveuglant. Elle tenta de se lever, mais Luka lui empoigna fermement la taille et l'entraîna dans une salle à l'écart. La noirceur apaisa un peu Abby, qui respira plus calmement. Luka la fit asseoir doucement sur un chaise et, faisant un effort sur lui-même, la lâcha. Susan referma vivement la porte, la verrouilla et ferma les stores. Un frisson parcourut Abby, qui se calla un peu plus contre le dossier. La pièce lui était familière, de même que ses odeurs : un mélange de désinfectant et de produits médicaux. Elle se détendit. Luka, qui n'avait pas quitté son côté, lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Elle déglutit. Son contact était chaud, réconfortant.

- Que t'est-il arrivé?

Il avait parlé calmement, mais elle sentit sa main frémir sentait son corps tendu pressé sur le sient

Abby passa une main hâtive dans ses cheveux et, ramenant ses genoux contre elle, y posa son menton. Elle sentit la main de Luka la presser plus fortement. Elle leva son regard vers lui. Son visage était incliné vers elle et une mèche noire tombait sur son front. Ses yeux brillaient, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était d'inquiétude ou de soulagement. Elle connaissait cette expression : celle qui signifie qu'il tentait de cacher le trouble qui l'habitait, sans pourtant pouvoir s'empêcher de le laisser paraître. Susan s'approcha, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Abby, où étais-tu passé? Nous avons essayé de te joindre pendant des heures. Ça ne te ressemble pas de partir comme cela.

Luka gronda.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'elle est allée manger au restaurant?

Il l'attira à l'écart et Susan se sentit écrasée par sa personnalité imposante.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on_

- Regarde là, lui siffla-t-il avec rage. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, qu'elle a peut-être eu un accident? Elle n'a jamais été dans cet état avant. Je m'inquiéterais plutôt de sa santé au lieu de la sermonner. Elle tremble comme une feuille, va plutôt chercher une couverture.

Il se radoucit.

- Je suis désolée, Susan, mais je m'inquiète énormément pour elle. Tu veux bien aller chercher une couverture, je ne veux pas la quitter.

Susan lui mit une main sur l'épaule et hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien-sûr, j'ai eu la même réaction lorsque Chuck s'est blessé, le jour où l'hélicoptère s'est écrasé.

Elle pivota et sortit silencieusement avant que Luka ne réplique. Il secoua la tête, tentant de repousser ce qu'elle avait dit. Abby était une bonne amie, une très bonne amie, même. Pourquoi tout le monde trouvait-il cela si surprenant qu'il soit inquiet pour elle? Ne voyaient-ils pas la terreur dans ses yeux, le tremblement incontrôlable de ses mains? Elle n'était pas correcte, en contrôle de la situation. Elle qui s'efforçait tant de se montrer forte, de garder la tête hors de l'eau, démontrait une faiblesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, qui, en temps normal, ne devrait pas paraître. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, ça l'avait vaincue. Cela avait tué sa garde, brûlé sa résistance. Luka serra les poings. Il ne savait contre quoi se battre ni contre qui la venger, et cela l'exaspérait.

- Luka?

Sa voix chevrotante était faible, presque inaudible. Il s'approcha rapidement et se mit à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ils étaient brûlant d'angoisse, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes et elle devait se concentrer afin de ne pas les abaisser. Il posa la main sur sa tête et Abby eut de plus en plus de difficulté à ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle opina lentement, des larmes chaudes lui piquant le coin des yeux. Sa voix, pas plus élevée qu'un murmure se fit suppliante.

- Reste, s'il te plait…ne me laisse pas…

Sa tête dodelina.

- … si fatiguée…

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up

Elle s'inclina finalement et, le cœur battant, Luka chercha fiévreusement son pouls. Il battait fermement sous sa peau fine, régulier et lent. Il soupira. Elle était rompue, à bout de forces. Elle bataillait, s'échinait, puis flanchait brusquement. Luka l'avait oublié. Il avait aussi oublié cette vulnérabilité, sa sensibilité à fleur de peau. Il se remit lentement debout, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle dormait d'un sommeil agité, son corps frissonnant par a coup, inconfortablement pelotonnée sur cette chaise de plastique. Il hésita un instant, observant fixement son souffle qui faisait danser une mèche devant ses lèvres. Il tapota nerveusement sa cuisse, puis se décida. Il se plaça de biais à elle, de manière à lui passer un bras sous les genoux et l'autre sous son aisselle. La soulevant lentement, il se dirigea vers la table d'examens. Si elle n'était pas confortable, au moins lui permettrait-elle de s'allonger. Comme il s'apprêtait à la poser, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer brièvement un rayon de lumière et Susan qui se matérialisa à ses côtés en un instant.

- J'ai pu lui trouver un lit de libre au troisième. Nous devrions l'y transporter, car d'après ce que je vois, elle n'est pas en état de marcher.

Luka approuva et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- J'ai déniché une chaise roulante, l'informa Susan.

Par réflexe, Luka serra Abby plus fortement, la faisant gémir.

- Je ne la lâche pas, fit-il sourdement.

Susan haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Luka avait craint que les bruits des couloirs ne la réveillent, mais la nuit était calme et à part le moment où une vieille femme maigrichonne à l'allure patibulaire prit Abby pour une morte et fut prise d'hystérie, rien de vint troubler son sommeil. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, alertée par les cris de la vieille folle. Luka mit ses lèvres contre sa temps, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes pendant que des infirmières accouraient et emmenaient l'hystérique. Abby, affolée, se cambra dans les bras de Luka, mais il ressera son étreinte, lui parlant sans cesse. Elle sentit la chaleur de son corps, son odeur familière, sa peau douce contre la sienne et s'endormit à nouveau, rassurée, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il la portait. Il était là, c'était l'essentiel.

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_


	2. Chapitre 2

Abby ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Elle se sentait reposée, mais une certaine fébrilité l'habitait encore, une peur innexpliquée et irraisonnable qui lui nouait les entrailles.

- Hey.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut le visage de Luka, les yeux rougis par la fatigue et la mâchoire envahie d'une barbe naissante. Elle eut envie d'éclater de rire devant son air pitoyable, mais elle retrouva brusquement la mémoire. Elle était à l'hôpital et un homme moyennement âgé se trouvait dans le lit voisin, apparemment plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours, puis focussa à nouveau sur Luka qui l'observait calmement, une lueur soulagée traversant son regard attentionné. Lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était rauque, incertaine.

- Depuis quand es-tu là? demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit légèrement.

- Depuis aussi longtemps que toi.

Abby referma les yeux, mais les rouvrit brusquement en voyant les visages de deux hommes noirs s'imposer violemment à elle. Elle se redressa, mal à l'aise et, d'un ton plus ferme, s'informa.

- Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici?

Il pencha la tête vers l'arrière et s'étira le cou.

- Depuis environs deux jours.

Abby haussa les sourcils, impressionnée, mais ne dit rien, ne sachant si elle était plus surprise par son état ou par de dévouement de Luka. Il vit bien son trouble et, lui prenant la main, lui dit d'un ton réprobateur :

- Tu nous a fiché une de ces frousses, Abigail Lockhart.

Elle réussit à sourire, ce qui rassura Luka. Depuis ces deux jours, il se torturait l'esprit afin d'imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait cependant d'autres problèmes : Sam et lui étaient en froid. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il protège autant Abby, qu'il passa autant de temps à son chevet. En deux jour, elle l'avait à peine vu. Elle le lui avait reproché, lorsqu'il était venu prendre quelques effets personnels chez lui et il s'en était suivit une discussion pénible. Il secoua la tête; pour l'instant, il n'avait pas l'énergie de se préocuper de Sam. Il traîna sa chaise jusqu'à la tête du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu?

Abby haussa les épaules.

- Un peu de travers… je me sens comme un lièvre pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

Luka l'aida à se redresser dans son lit. Elle était pâle comme un linge, et semblait en effet extrêmement nerveuse. Posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, il appuya son menton dans sa paume calleuse.

- Tu veux me dire ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il doucement.

Abby laissa passer un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Elle savait que se confesser à Luka la soulagerait, mais elle avait aussi peur de revivre les événements de l'avant-veille. Elle tourna les yeux vers son ami, qui la fixait tranquillement, une lueur soucieuse brillant au fond de ses prunelles azurées. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était une constante source d'inquiétude pour lui et elle s'en voulut de le tourmenter autant. Il n'avait pas à s'occuper d'elle : il avait Sam et Alex maintenant et, à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Luka vit bien son trouble et, avançant le bras, il lui pressa gentiment la main. Abby, troublée, retira la sienne, évitant de le regarder. Luka n'insista pas, mettant la cause de son malaise sur le traumatisme qu'elle venait de vivre.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule? s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête, en colère contre elle-même. Elle n'arrivait jamais à savoir ce qu'elle désirait. Elle repoussait Luka, puis refusait de le laisser partir. Elle croisa ses jambes en indien et cala un oreiller sur son ventre, rassemblant ses pensées.

- Je m'étais disputé avec Susan, commença-t-elle.

Elle fixait le drap blanc roulé en boule devant elle et serra plus fortement l'oreiller sur sa poitrine.

- J'étais sortie à l'extérieur pour fumer, quand une camionnette est apparue et deux hommes noirs m'ont pressé de monter, disant que leur frère était blessé.

Luka voyait ce qui allait venir. Il se mordit furieusement l'intérieur de la joue et se fit violence afin de se taire.

- Je suis montée, pensant qu'ils allaient m'aider à transporter le blessé dans l'hôpital, mais ils m'ont poussé à l'intérieur et le véhicule a aussitôt démarré.

La voix de Abby se cassa.

- J'ai essayé de le sauver Luka, on est bien arrêté acheter du fils et une aiguille, mais…

Peu importe l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui-même, il ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un juron. Il imaginait très bien la suite : Abby faisant son possible avec le peu d'équipement qu'elle avait, les menaces, la peur omniprésente de la mort. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Pendant qu'ils étaient tous ici, à travailler comme si de rien n'était, elle, vivait un véritable cauchemar.

Abby inspira, puis reprit d'une voix calme :

- On a déambulé dans la ville pendant je ne sais combien d'heures. Ils avaient un fusil, je ne pouvait rien faire contre eu. Le plus jeune devait avoir dans les quatorze ans et le conducteur, peut-être vingt. Comme mon avertisseur n'arrêtait pas de sonner, il l'ont balancé. J'ai dit que je devais aller aux toilettes, pour avoir une chance de vous rejoindre. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient s'arrêter dans une station service, mais ils m'ont emmenée dans les bois.

Elle détourna la tête, gênée.

- Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé par la suite, c'est tellement flou… Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que leur frère s'est enfoncé. Il s'était fait tirer dessus, non, il s'était fait poignardé, je ne me rappelle plus trop bien, j'avais trop peur. Il saignait abondant, il saignait beaucoup trop…

Abby tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix et elle chassa rageusement les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

- Il est mort, fit-elle sourdement. Je n'arrêtait pas de leur dire que s'ils venaient à l'hôpital, il aurait une chance de s'en sortir, mais parce qu'ils avaient trop peur de la police, ils m'ignoraient. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'il aurait pu vivre s'il avait été opéré. Le plus vieux n'arrêtait pas de me menacer et de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y aller et le jeune l'écoutait. Si ça n'avait été que de lui, j'aurais été capable de le convaincre d'aller à l'hôpital; mais il avait une confiance aveugle en son frère, il semblait l'idolâtrer.

Abby dut s'interrompre un instant afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Les larmes roulaient librement sur ses joues, mais elle ne tentait plus de les essuyer. Livide, Luka tremblait de colère.

- Ils m'ont fait coucher sur la banquette arrière et m'ont jetée devant l'hôpital.

Luka se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Abby. Les poings serrés, il marchait rageusement de la porte à la chaise, ressentant le besoin urgent de frapper quelqu'un. Il finit par retrouver un semblant de calme, mais la fureur altérait ses traits. Il se passa plusieurs fois la main sur la nuque, puis, semblant avoir pris une décision, marcha fermement vers le lit et s'assit sur le matelas.

- Je vais demander que l'on te fasse une évaluation psychologique et après, tu viens rester chez moi.

Plus encore que la réaction de Luka, cette annonce la surprit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Luka l'interrompit.

- Il n'est pas question que rentre chez toi et que tu te retrouves seule.

Cette fois, Abby ne se laissa pas faire.

- Luka, je ne peux pas venir chez toi. Il y a Sam et Alex, sans parler que vous n'avez pas de place pour une personne supplémentaire. Il est hors de question que je vienne.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Abby. Je refuse que tu retournes à ton appartement.

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Jamais il ne lui avait donné d'ordre auparavant et ce ne serait certainement pas cette fois qu'elle s'en laisserait imposer.


	3. Chapitre 3

Abby posa timidement son sac de voyage sur le lit. La chambre était simple et confortable, comprenant un large lit aux draps doux en coton, une commode et un petit bureau sur lequel se trouvait une lampe de chevet d'un vert bouteille. Des rideaux coquets tombaient le long de la fenêtre, conférant une atmosphère chaleureuse à la pièce. Luka se tenait dans le cadrage de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le gros luxe, mais nous ne nous servons habituellement pas de cette chambre.

Elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

- C'est parfait, je te remercie.

Il opina.

- Je vais chercher le reste de tes bagages.

Il disparut et Abby se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus aucune énergie depuis quelques jours. Elle entendit la porte grincer et murmura :

- Merci Luka. Tu n'as qu'à poser mes choses là, je viendrai les prendre.

Une jeune voix ironique lui répliqua :

- Tu es peut-être l'invitée, mais je ne suis pas ton serviteur.

Abby se redressa d'un bond et se retrouva face à une jeune garçon au regard noisette pétillant de malice et aux cheveux d'un blonds foncé qui lui tombaient presque sur les yeux. Elle devint rouge de confusion, et s'empressa de réparer son erreur.

- Pardonne-moi, Luka avait offert d'aller chercher mes affaires et je croyais que c'était lui qui revenait.

Elle s'approcha et tendit une main hésitante.

- Je m'appelle Abby, se présenta-t-elle. Tu dois être Alex?

Il eut un rire narquois.

- Quelle déduction!

Il serra cependant brièvement sa main. Il fit le tour de la pièce, promenant un regard nonchalant autour de lui.

- Luka et maman se sont beaucoup disputés à cause de toi, dit-il de but en blanc, sans que cela n'ait l'air de l'affecter.

- Ah oui? fit Abby, qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

Elle était peinée. Elle n'avait jamais eut de problème avec Sam et elle ne désirait pas que celle-ci la prenne en grippe. Pourquoi Luka avait-il insisté pour qu'elle vienne si cela ne plaisait à personne? Elle s'avança vers Alex, décidée à ce qu'ils ne soient pas en de mauvais termes.

- Écoute, je n'avais pas l'intention de causer de tords à qui que ce soit. J'ai eu des moments difficiles et je ne demande rien à personne. Vous ne vous apercevrez pas même que je suis là, je veux seulement me reposer.

Abby était rompue de fatigue et elle ne souhaitait pas que cette conversation s'éternise.

- Hum, fut tout ce que répondit Alex. Maman m'envoie te dire que le souper sera prêt vers 19h00.

Alors qu'il sortait, il faillit percuter Luka qui revenait avec les dernières boîtes de Abby.

Abby fut brisquement tirée du sommeil par des coups persistants frappés à sa porte. Elle grogna. La porte s'entrebailla, laissant passer un chaud rayon de lumière et la tête de Luka.

- Abby, souffla-t-il tout bas. Tu es réveillée?

Elle était couchée dos à lui, mais elle savait qu'il hésitait à entrer.

- Mmm mmm.

- Le souper est prêt, mais je peux mettre ton assiette de côté si tu préfères dormir encore.

À moitié endormie, elle tenta de répondre énergiquement.

- Non, non je descends dans un instant, fit-elle en s'éclairciçant la gorge.

Elle pouvait presque voir Luka passer une main dans son cou et jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, incertain. Il se décida finalement à entrer et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, faisant quelques pas vers le lit.

- Abby, si tu as besoin de repos, ne te gêne pas. Je veux que tu te sentes comme chez toi, pas comme si tu me devais quelque chose.

Il entendit le lit grincer; Abby venait de se retourner et elle lui faisait face. Il voyait à peine les sombres formes de son corps, lové sous les couvertures.

- Je te remercie Luka, pour tout. Mais je ne peux pas expliquer ce que je ressens, c'est… on dirait que je ne suis plus la même. Je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie, et maintenant, c'est comme si j'étais toujours sur mes gardes. Quand je suis avec quelqu'un, je suis irritée, comme si je n'arrivais plus à supporter la compagnie de personne.

Il crut percevoir une pointe d'humour dans sa voix.

- J'arrive à peine à me supporter moi-même. Mais je sens aussi que plus j'essaie de fuir les gens, moins je saurai revenir…et cela m'effraie.

Elle l'entendit soupirer et le matelas se renfonça comme il s'assoyait près d'elle.

- Quand j'ai perdu…Danjiela et mes enfants, je me suis éloigné de tout. J'ai quitté mon pays et coupé tout lien avec ma famille; j'ai tout fui. Je ne voulais plus regarder mon passé en face, je n'acceptait pas ce qui était arrivé. Ça a été une erreur, Abby, parce que j'ai bien failli perdre ce que j'étais. C'est toi qui m'a sauvé. Quand on a rompu, j'ai réalisé que je devais accepter le passé, aller de l'avant et cesser de me torturer en me culpabilisant.

Luka avait posée sa tête sur l'oreillé et fixait le plafond sans le voir, étendu sur le dos. Sa main chercha celle de Abby et, quand il l'eut trouvé, il la serra tendrement.

- N'attend pas de perdre quelqu'un qui t'est cher pour te libérer de ton fardeau, souffla-t-il si bas qu'elle ne fut pas certaine de l'avoir bien entendu.

Abby ferma un moment les yeux. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de son passé de cette façon. Lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble, il lui avait avoué qu'il avait perdu sa famille, sans plus. Aujourd'hui, il lui parlait _réellement_. Et il venait de dire qu'_elle_ l'avait sauvé. Cela lui avait pris quatre ans pour le réaliser? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle, elle qui croyait lui avoir gâché une année. Elle réalisa qu'elle tenait énormément à lui et, même si elle ne pouvait le voir, écouter son souffle près d'elle était sécurisant. Alors, lentement, elle se glissa jusqu'à lui et, passant un bras autour de sa taille, se nicha au creux de son épaule, s'imprégnant de l'odeur et de la chaleur familière de son corps. Elle sentit la main de Luka se poser sur son dos et l'attirer plus proche encore, la maintenant étroitement serrée contre lui. Quand il parla, sa voix était étrangement étouffée.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que tu nous a faite, Abby. La peur que tu m'as faite.

Et il posa un baiser sur son front.

Luka descendit le premier les escalier, Abby derrière lui. Ils entendaient le bruit des couverts venant de la cuisine. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, Abby sortit de l'ombre de Luka et sourit timidement à Sam. Celle-ci semblait avoir le visage prit dans un masque. Elle avait un sourire raide et figé, mais elle lui proposa chaleureusement de s'assoire. Alex avait le nez dans sa soupe, mais il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à la ronde, ses fossettes apparaissant aux coins de ses lèvres.

Le repas fut tendu, il n'y eut aucun rire. Abby avait réellement l'impression d'être de trop. Elle s'en voulait de gâcher leur vie de famille si parfaite. 'J'ai toujours le don d'arriver comme un cheveux sur la soupe.' se dit-elle avec tristesse. Elle picora sans enthousiasme une feuille de laitue et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la sauce brune recouvrant sa tranche d'agneau. Elle paraissait épaisse, chaude et des petits morceaux d'oignons y flottaient. Elle posa sa fourchette, écoeurée.

- Je suis désolée, fit Abby en repoussant sa chaise et en se levant, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien…

Luka se leva pour l'aider, mais elle le repoussa gentiment.

- Si tu veux, suggéra Sam, je vais mettre ton assiette de côté. Si tu as faim, tu n'auras qu'à redescendre.

- Merci…souffla Abby.

Elle n'osa pas regarder Luka, dont elle sentait le regard attentif et monta précipitamment à l'étage. Arrivée en haut des marches, elle se laissa aller contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Mon dieu qu'elle ne se sentais pas bien. Elles les entendait qui discutaient en bas.

- Je n'ai rien dit de mal, disait Sam, je lui ai même demandé si elle trouvait l'agneau à son goût.

- Mais tu n'avais pas à lui poser toutes ces questions idiotes, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui demander qu'elle était sa saveur de crème glacée favorite?

- J'aurais cru qu'elle en prendrait pour dessert, je voulais savoir si on en avait!

Le rire de Luka fusa, incrédule.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a le goût de manger présentement? Elle n'a même pas été capable d'avaler une feuille de salade.

Sam criait à présent.

- Je voulais juste…

Abby serra les dents et tituba le long du couloir. Elle se rendit tant bien que mal à la salle de bain et, s'accroupissant au-dessus de la toilette, vomit. Elle se débarrassa de toute la pression, de tout la peur qui lui broyait les entrailles depuis trois jours. L'acidité faisait fondre la glace qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle se redressa avec soulagement, des larmes amères coulant librement sur ses joues. Elle toussa, s'essuya la bouche avec un bout de papier de toilette et s'adossa au mur, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle se sentait vide, épuisée. Elle frissonnait désagréablement, bien qu'elle eut chaud et ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Une sensation de fraîcheur lui fit tourner la tête. Luka lui essuyait gentiment le front avec une débarbouillette humide. Il s'assit près d'elle et l'attira contre lui. Elle posa avec soulagement sa tête douloureuse contre son épaule et soupira.


	4. Chapitre 4

Les nuits étaient les pires pour Abby. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était toujours envahie d'une peur irrationnelle. Elle se roulait en boule sous ses couvertes et se raidissait en l'attente d'une attaque qui ne venait jamais. Elle avait l'impression ridicule d'être redevenue une petite fille, une enfant qui a peur de trouver des monstres sous son lit. Le matin, Luka la découvrait exactement dans la même position, le corps en position fœtale et tendu à se rompre.

Le soir du quatrième jour, elle toqua timidement à la porte de Luka. Sam était de garde toute la nuit et Alex était parti dormir chez un ami. Elle entendit le matelas du lit grincer et bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Luka, en boxer et une chemise déboutonnée sur le dos, tenant un livre à la main. Apparemment, il sortait de la douche, ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient encore. Sa seule vue la calma. Il ne sembla pas surpris de la voir. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit davantage la porte, l'invitant à entrer.

Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle le frôla, lui envoyant une décharge électrique au cœur. Il déglutit et ferma vivement la porte, tentant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, ses grands yeux noisette le fixant avec tranquillité et confiance.

- Tu as encore de la difficulté à dormir?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Peut importe que je sois éveillée ou endormie, je fais des cauchemars.

Elle semblait épuisée, sur le bord de craquer. En deux pas, il se retrouva devant elle. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir souffrir, être sans cesse sur ses gardes. La flamme qui l'habitait s'éteignait à petit feu, comme si elle manquait d'oxygène. Abby manquait d'air, de confiance, de protection. Elle avait toujours tenté de se montrer plus forte que les autres, plus responsable. L'enfance qu'elle avait eu avait été trop courte, elle avait mûri trop vite. Dès l'adolescence, elle avait appris à se fermer aux autre, à ne rien les laisser voir d'elle-même. Luka voyait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et ce qu'il y lisait l'effrayait. C'était le calme avant la tempête et elle avait désespérément besoin d'une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher. Il avait peur de la perdre, de ne jamais pouvoir la retrouver. Il lui prit les deux mains et la força à se lever. Il voulait à tout pris la réconforter, lui faire savoir qu'il était là pour elle. Sam était à cent lieux de sa pensée. La seule chose qui lui importait était Abby qui se brisait devant lui et qu'il devait à tout prix la retenir.

Elle éleva lentement une main et, ses yeux plongés au fond des siens, la posa avec hésitation sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait. Au contact de sa main sur sa peau nue, il tressaillit, incapable de garder contenance. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa bouche remuait, comme si elle tentait de mémoriser la mélodie des battements de son cœur. De son autre main, elle caressa doucement sa joue, la douce courbe de sa mâchoire et remonta, s'attardant sur sa pommette. Elle suivit l'arcade sourcilière, effleurant ses cils. Elle dessina l'arrête de son nez et s'abaissa à ses lèvres, qu'elle caressa entièrement, doucement, sans hâte. Elle sentait le souffle chaud de Luka sur sa paume, de même que la cadence de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle voulait pouvoir le voir, le sentir, le toucher à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, simplement en fermant les yeux. Elle voulait pouvoir l'appeler à chaque fois que la peur la submergeait, qu'elle se sentait couler. Elle réalisa qu'elle s'était arrêtée à ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux.

- Je voulais me souvenir… fit-elle en tentant de définir la lueur qu'il avait au fond des yeux.

Luka prit sa main, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Ce fut comme si quelque chose se brisait dans son regard. Il se pencha vers elle et, contre son oreille, chuchota de sa voix grave et troublée :

- Je ne peux pas…

Ses lèvres chaudes effleurèrent sa tempe.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit…

Il posa son autre main dans le bas de son dos, l'attirant contre lui. Abby osait à peine respirer, mais ne put retenir un gémissement. Son odeur enivrante l'enveloppait, s'infiltrait par tous les pores de sa peau. Les cheveux encore humides de Luka l'effleuraient doucement, lui faisant davantage perdre la tête. Elle était à fleur de peau et lorsque Luka fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos, la caressant impitoyablement sous sa camisole de nuit, un tremblement incontrôlable s'empara d'elle, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Elle s'accrocha à sa chemise et enfoui son visage dans son cou, mordant son colet. Il lui embrassait maintenant doucement la nuque, là où ses cheveux naissaient.

- Luka, je t'en pris…

- Shhhh…

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes et elle crut mourir, que son cœur allait exploser d'ivresse. Les souvenirs affluaient, vivaces, lui transperçant le cœur. Comment avait-elle pu oublier le goût de leurs baisers, la douceur, la chaleur de ses lèvres, de son corps, la façon dont leur langue s'unissait, ces mains expertes qui la possédaient? Les caresses de Luka s'étaient dangereusement précisées. Abby rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle alors que les lèvres de Luka glissaient le long de sa gorge. Il la serra davantage contre lui, comme s'il voulait que leurs deux corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Il goûta le velours de sa peau, son essence enivrante. Lorsqu'il atteignit la base de son cou, il grogna d'un air gourmand. Il réalisa qu'il désirait cela depuis longtemps, qu'il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Elle l'électrisait de la tête aux pieds.

Il réalisa qu'Abby s'était tendue. Elle ne refusait pas ses caresses, mais ne participait manifestement pas non plus à leur étreinte. Sa bouche quitta la douce courbe de son épaule et il releva la tête, ouvrant lentement et à contre cœur les yeux, reprenant peu à peu ses sens. Le visage de Abby, à quelques centimètres du sien, n'exprimait absolument rien. Il était parfaitement lisse, exempt de toute expression, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Elle se dégagea lentement et marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, où elle s'arrêta et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Le silence dans la pièce en était presque assourdissant, la tension perceptible. Luka restait là, les bras ballants, la gorge nouée. Comment avait-il pu…? Il était avec Sam et, bien qu'il ne nia pas désirer Abby plus que tout, la honte l'accablait. Il baissa lentement les yeux et s'assit lourdement sur le lit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il soupira, se demandant ce qui lui avait prit. Il tentait d'empêcher les images des derniers évènements d'affluer à son cerveau. Cependant, l'odeur d'Abby ne le quittait pas. Elle s'était imprégnée sur lui. Il se demanda si Sam la sentirait et devinerait ce qui s'était passé. Il se frotta les yeux, la mâchoire, les joues, troublé. Il sentait la présence d'Abby derrière lui. Elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pensait de leurs baiser, de lui. Il avait désespérément peur de la perdre. Peut-être ne lui adresserait-elle plus jamais la parole? Il gémit. En quelques minutes, tout avait basculé.

Abby gardait les yeux fixés sur le dos du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Comment avaient-ils pu se retrouver dans cette situation. Son cœur hurlait de détresse. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir s'abaisser à une telle bassesse. Comme pourrait-t-elle jamais regarder à nouveau Sam dans les yeux? Luka ne semblait pas plus fier qu'elle… Elle voyait qu'il le regrettait, oh, cela oui, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher non plus de ressentir du désappointement. Et s'ils ne se parlaient plus jamais par la suite? S'il n'osait plus la regarder? Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et déglutit. Elle venait tout juste de se faire enlever, elle peinait à retrouver une certaine stabilité et voilà que d'anciennes blessures s'étaient rouvertes. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Oui, mais si elle partait, qu'en penserait Sam? Se douterait-elle de quelque chose? Luka lui avouerait-il tout? Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, sentant que si elle ne s'éloignait pas maintenant, sa tête allait exploser. Elle avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Luka se leva du lit, le regard implorant, mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il se sentait aussi impuissant que le jour où il avait perdu sa Danijela et les enfants. Il avait l'impression que tout glissait loin de lui, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour empêcher le désastre. Lorsque la porte de l'appartement claqua, il se sentit à nouveau perdu.

Abby marcha d'abord sans but, n'ayant nul part où aller. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chez Susan. La nuit était fraîche et elle resserra machinalement son manteau autour d'elle. Elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol, complètement absorbée par ses pensées. Elle se trouvait dans une rue bondée, un boulevard important. Lorsque les portes des commerces s'ouvraient près d'elle, elle entendait la chaleur des voix, les conversations qui allaient bon train, la musique qui jouait en sourdine. Elle n'avait pas envie de se mêler à ces gens. Le seul endroit où elle aurait pu aller et trouver des âmes aussi troublées que la sienne était un bar. La pensée l'effleura un instant et la fit sourire amèrement. Ce serait facile de replonger dans l'alcool, un seul verre et tout serait à recommencer…à nouveau. Bien que tentante, elle la repoussa. Elle n'avait quand même pas travailler aussi fort pour tout envoyer promener à la moindre embûche. Embûche? Était-ce vraiment ce dont il s'agissait? Il lui avait donné un baiser. _Un baiser_. Ce n'était pas comme si Maggie avait fait une autre tentative de suicide. Un baiser, ce n'était rien, absolument rien… mais un baiser de _Luka_. Elle pinça les lèvres et accéléra le pas, comme pour fuir les images troublantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi? _criait-elle intérieurement. Elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de nouveaux problèmes. Elle en avait assez sur les bras. Elle ne tentait même pas d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, ni de se questionner sur si elle en avait eu envie. Il avait une relation saine avec Sam, quel besoin avait-elle eu d'aller se fourrer entre ces deux-là?

Elle arriva près du Michigan. Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient sur ses eaux ridées. Un chien jaune, au poil sale et ébouriffé, était accroupi sur le bord de la rive. Il avalait l'eau à grandes lapées, apparemment inconscient des tonnes de déchets qu'elle contenait. Il releva la tête en se léchant le museau et les babines et s'éloigna en trottinant, guilleret, sa longue queue battant joyeusement l'air. Abby l'avait observé d'un œil morne, enviant légèrement son innocence, la simplicité de sa vie. Elle ricana. Il fallait qu'elle soit tombée bien bas pour envier un chien. Elle avait embrassé Luka. Il faisait froid tout à coup. Elle avait embrassé Luka. Elle se demanda si le chien reviendrait. Elle avait embrassé Luka. Quelle heure pouvait-il être? Elle avait embrassé Luka. Elle avait embrassé Luka. Elle avait embrassé Luka. Elle avait embrassé Luka… D'accord, elle avait embrassé Luka. Elle avait deux options. La première, quitter la ville sur le champs, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, abandonner ses amis, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, se trouver un autre appartement, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, trouver un travail dans un autre hôpital, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, interrompre ses études, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, effacer cinq ans de sa vie, ne jamais le revoir ni lui parler, ou la deuxième, rentrer à l'appartement, s'asseoir à une distance respectable de lui et tirer le tout au clair. La deuxième solution ne lui paraissait pas plus avenante que la première, mais, avec un peu de chance, elle ne perdrait pas tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'est-à-dire son amitié et l'hôpital. Après tout, il devait mortellement regretter son geste. Elle se montrerait ferme, nonchalante et après lui avoir assuré que cela ne se reproduirait plus, ils balayeraient le malaise d'un coup de main et tout serait oublié. Tout serait oublié, il le fallait.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui une demi-heure plus tard, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle sentit ses convictions fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle avait cogné à la porte, stupidement, peut-être parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus la bienvenue. Il l'avait ouverte lentement, comme s'il craignait une attaque. Elle l'avait trouvé le visage défait, hagard et ses yeux…mon dieu, si elle avait pu en soustraire la douleur… Il n'avait pas paru choqué de la voir. Il s'était tout simplement tenu dans l'embrasure, sans prononcer une parole. Elle s'était retrouvée pétrifiée, glacée par son silence. Elle s'était pourtant préparée, elle savait exactement quoi dire, quel ton prendre. Pourtant, aucun son ne passait ses lèvres et ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Il sembla recouvrer ses sens le premier, car il s'effaça légèrement, l'invitant à entrer. Elle prit soin de ne pas le frôler, mais il lui semblait que ses sens s'étaient exacerbés et que la chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Luka s'était mêlé à son sang, la plongeant involontairement dans la sensation de bien-être que lui procurait sa proximité. Elle voyait des signes de Sam partout dans la pièce : une note qu'elle avait laissée indiquant qu'elle rentrerait le lendemain matin, un de ses manteaux sur le dossier du divan, du courrier à son nom, un million de petites choses indiquant qu'elle faisait irrémédiablement partie de la vie de Luka. Il n'y avait rien d'Abby, aucune trace… Celle-ci chassa immédiatement la peine qui tentait de l'envahir. Elle était venue pour mettre un terme à peu importe ce qui se passait entre Luka et elle, pas s'apitoyer sur elle-même et sur le fait qu'elle n'était liée à lui que par un lien d'amitié.

Elle sentait son regard rivé sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le divan. Elle s'assit bien droite, sur le bout du coussin, alors qu'il choisit de se mettre dans la chaise lui faisant face, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Au moins, un point du plan d'Abby avait été respecté, ils se trouvaient à une distance considérable. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer. Il semblait _vide_, extrêmement fatigué. Il s'était abandonné sur le dossier, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il la regardait calmement, mais l'habituelle chaleur qui caractérisait son regard avait disparue, laissant place à une lassitude peu familière. Le pire de tout, c'était que Abby savait qu'elle en était responsable. Elle s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, Luka, fit-elle en un souffle.

Il esquissa un rire sans joie.

- Désolée pour le baiser ou pour ne rien ressentir pour moi?

Le cœur de Abby se serra. Comment faisait-il pour qu'elle se sente coupable en prononçant seulement quelques mots? Leur rôle aurait du être échangé. À lui la culpabilité et à elle la froideur. N'avait-il pas trompé sa petite-amie? Abby sentit la fureur l'envahir. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle se leva d'un bond, comme munie d'un ressort.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier Luka! Tu m'as accueillie quand j'avais besoin d'aide, offert une chambre et ton soutient, je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais ne me blâme pas pour avoir refusé d'aller plus loin.

Luka était resté immobile, incapable de se bouger, mais il baissa les yeux à la fin de sa tirade. Elle le brûlait. Sa désinvolture le tuait. Il se sentait involontairement attiré par elle. Il avait essayé de toute ses forces de lutter contre cette attirance, ce désir. Il avait si bien lutté qu'il y était presque parvenu. Il avait partagé le lit de plus de femmes qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se douter, offert son corps sans retenue, tentant de se perdre en quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait cru pouvoir en venir à bout, quand il avait trouvé Sam et Alex. La perspective d'une nouvelle famille, d'une nouvelle vie l'avait aussitôt séduit et il avait foncé tête baissé dans cette aventure, espérant que ses anciennes blessures ne se rouvrent plus.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur elle. Elle se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches. Ses yeux marrons brillaient de rage, de désespoir peut-être. Il hocha lentement la tête et, se penchant vers l'avant, croisa les mains et accota ses avants-bras sur ses genoux.

- Tu as raison, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je… n'ai jamais réussit à t'oublier Abby…

Abby déglutit et pâlit.

- …cela fait quatre ans que je tente par tous les moyens possibles de passer à autre chose et de te sortir de ma tête. J'ai vraiment tout essayé. J'ai couché avec un nombre incroyable de femmes, dont des prostitués, l'alcool est devenue une consolation : je foutais ma vie en l'air. Je suis allé en Afrique et pendant un instant j'ai cru m'en être sorti. Et puis Alex et Sam sont arrivés et…

Abby l'interrompit.

- Et tu les aimes, pas vrai? Ils sont ta nouvelle famille maintenant, Sam et toi…

- Je n'en sais rien! cria Luka. Je ne sais pas si la raison pour laquelle je suis avec Sam est la bonne, je ne sais pas si je suis une bonne chose pour Alex, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour toi…

Le silence avait envahi la pièce et Abby s'était à nouveau assise sur le sofa. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Elle était totalement déconcertée. Bien-sûr, elle savait que les liens qui l'unissaient à Luka étaient fort, qu'ils avaient énormément de tendresse l'un pour l'autre, mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quelle point…

Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner la vie de Sam et de Luka en l'air, sans parler de celle d'Alex. Il avait besoin de stabilité et, bien qu'il n'ait pas été très accueillant avec elle au départ, elle en était venu à l'apprécier. Sa présence enfantine, bien qu'un peu étrange (la veille il lui avait demandé de lui décrire les opérations qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital) la distrayait toujours. Elle savait qu'il était triste des disputes de Luka et Sam qui, ces derniers temps, étaient essentiellement toujours à son sujet.

- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que je ressens pour toi…

Au moins elle l'avait admis.

- … mais je sais que remettre en question ta vie avec Sam ne résoudrait rien.

Il sembla le point d'objecter mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle fermement, en plantant son regard déterminé dans le sien.

Il resta quelques instants immobile. Puis il se leva lentement et, contournant la table basse, vint se planter devant elle. Elle baissa la tête, refusant catégoriquement de rencontrer son regard, de lire ce qu'elle y verrait.

La voix de Luka était grave et presque inaudible, comme à chaque fois qu'il était bouleversé.

- C'est ce que tu veux? l'entendit-elle demander.

Elle hocha la tête, le regard toujours fixé au sol.

- Très bien.

Elle vit ses pieds disparaître et entendit ses pas monter l'escalier. Quelques instants après, la porte de sa chambre claquait.


	5. Chapitre 5

Les jours suivants furent tendus. Abby et Luka s'évitaient continuellement et, lorsqu'ils devaient se parler, ils ne se regardaient pas. Sam leur avait lancé des regards incrédules, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque. Abby n'avait pas été capable de lui adresser la parole le lendemain, ni le surlendemain. La honte la tenaillait.

À la fin de la semaine, elles étaient toutes deux en train de préparer une omelette pour le dîner. Elles s'activaient en silence, Abby se concentrant pour casser la coquille d'un œuf sans qu'elle ne tombe en miettes, exercice assez délicat. Elle n'avait décidément aucun talent culinaire.

Sam lui lança une œillade amusée.

- Quand tu étais chez toi, tu vivais essentiellement de dîners krafts?

Abby rit de sa propre maladresse.

- Non, de pizza et de mets chinois.

- Bien meilleur, approuva Sam.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, rompu seulement par le bruit de battement des œufs.

Sam fit une nouvelle tentative; Abby n'était pas une bavarde.

- Tu as toujours vécu à Chicago? Tu peux couper les poivrons, s'il te plait? demanda-t-elle en sortant un poêlon.

- Non, j'ai grandi un peu partout. Tu mets du poivron dans une omelette? fit-elle incrédule.

- Bien-sûr, ainsi que des champignons, du fromage et du jambon.

Abby haussa les épaules et sortit un couteau.

- Je n'ai jamais mis de poivron dans une omelette.

- As-tu déjà fait une omelette?

Abby lui lança un coup d'œil sarcastique.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

Elle travaillèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, puis, pendant que Sam surveillait la cuisson de l'omelette, Abby s'adossa au comptoir et l'observa. Elle était certes jolie. Ses brillantes boucles blondes encadraient son joli visage, qu'elle maquillait légèrement, sa taille était mince, sa silhouette agréable à regarder…Peut-être que Luka lui trouvait de belles jambes? Ses propres jambes n'étaient pas mal non plus. Abby secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule. Depuis quand se comparait-elle aux autres femmes?

- Quelle est la dernière fois que tu as fait une omelette? demanda brusquement Sam sans tourner la tête.

Abby sortit de ses pensées et remonta dans ses souvenirs.

- Il y a plus de six ans.

Sam, haussa les sourcils et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'y avait-il il y a six ans?

Abby esquissa un sourire sans joie.

- J'étais mariée.

Sam se retourna complètement.

- Vraiment?

- Difficile à croire, je sais.

- Non, non, c'est juste que…je ne m'en étais jamais douté.

Abby haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en suis pas excessivement fière. Il était beau gosse, fortuné, brillant et j'étais jeune, désespérée et stupide alors…

Sam eut un léger rire.

- Je comprends.

Alex fit soudainement irruption dans la cuisine, suivit de Luka.

- Maman, je meurs de faim. En plus, Luka a dit qu'il m'emmènerait faire un tour dans sa viper après avoir mangé.

Sam roula les yeux.

- Vous les homme, vous ne pensez qu'à votre estomac et aux voitures. Va laver tes mains et on se mettra à table.

Luka, sans accorder un regard à Abby se dirigea vers la cuisinette et huma d'un air gourmand.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans?

Sam se rapprocha et lui enserra la taille.

- La même chose que d'habitude.

Luka se tourna vers elle, la dévorant du regard, un sourire brillant sur les lèvres.

- Ça m'a l'air rudement bon.

Abby détourna la tête, écoeurée. Il agissait intentionnellement. Depuis leur dispute, il s'était rapproché de Sam et prenait bien soin de l'embrasser, de la caresser chaque fois que Abby passait devant eux. Il ne lui avait adressé la parole que deux fois, et encore, c'était pour lui demander de lui passer le sel et lui transmettre un message de Weaver. Il était froid et distant, et elle en était peinée. Elle avait pensé qu'ils auraient pu continuer comme si de rien n'était, pas retrouver les tensions de leur rupture. Ils s'étaient seulement embrassés _par erreur_. Il n'avait pas eu la même attitude avec Chunny et Kathy lorsqu'il avait couché avec elles. Il leur avait offert un «désolé» peu sincère et était passé à autre chose. Pourquoi cette hostilité envers elle, cette amertume déstabilisante? Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit les couverts. Luka avait enfoui son visage dans le coup de Sam, et elle tentait mollement de le repousser, arguant qu'il fallait servir le dîner, lui, répliquant qu'ils avaient le temps. Abby rit intérieurement. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Abby reposa le téléphone avec soulagement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle reprendrait le travail dès le début de la semaine suivante et prévoyait retourner à son appartement aussi tôt que possible. La situation était devenue ridicule. _Quel âge a-t-il? _soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle avait blessé son orgueil de mâle, soit, mais pas la peine de s'abaisser en tentant de la rendre jalouse. Elle se sentait mal pour Sam. Elle ne souhaitait cela à aucune femme, pas même à sa pire ennemie. En plus, elle s'était réellement montrée gentille et attentionnée envers elle depuis quelques temps. Abby commençait étrangement à l'apprécier. Sam s'était battue toute sa vie pour son fils, et elle l'admirait pour son courage. Elles se ressemblaient curieusement : toutes deux fuyaient leurs problèmes au lieu de les affronter. Abby ne se sauvait pas de ville en ville, mais elle se fermait, empêchant quiconque de franchir le mur protecteur qu'elle dressait entre le monde et elle.

Elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit un immense sac de toile usé, défraîchi et à la couleur indéfinissable. Il était son compagnon de voyage, le seul objet qui l'avait immuablement suivie toute sa vie. Adolescente, Abby s'était trouvée ridicule de s'être attachée à un sac, mais maintenant, elle comprenait qu'il était un des seuls repères qu'elle avait eu dans son enfance. Il lui avait servit d'oreiller, de couverture et même de parapluie. Elle se revoyait, courant des les rues mouvantes de New-York, à la recherche de Maggie, se protégeant la tête de son sac. Il avait été un des seuls témoins de sa vie d'errance, bien que parfois elle n'ait pas eu grand chose à y mettre.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se défaire du malaise, de la rancoeur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle était replongée dans cette époque sombre. S'emparant de quelques chandails, elle les fourra dans son sac sans grand soin, sachant qu'ils n'y seraient que pour un cours laps de temps.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà et la lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière apaisante. Abby aimait cette pièce chaleureuse et confortable. Pour le peu de temps qu'elle y avait séjourné, elle avait appris à l'apprécier autant que sa propre chambre. Et puis, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une partie de Luka avec elle. Cette pièce était son chez-soi, son refuge. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars, la peur l'avait quittée, mais la douce jalousie qui dormait sous sa peau s'enflammait toujours légèrement lorsque, le soir, elle se glissait entre les draps et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Luka ne dormirait pas à ses côtés.

Un discret cognement se fit entendre à la porte et Abby interrompit son geste. Elle laissa le jean qu'elle était en train de plier glisser de ses mains et se poser sur son lit.

- Entrez, fit-elle en tournant la tête.

Elle eut un sourire froid, lorsqu'elle vit Luka pousser la porte et la refermer derrière lui. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler mais la ferma brusquement lorsqu'il remarqua le sac sur le lit et la pile de vêtements à côté.

- Tu vas quelque part? finit-il par articuler.

Abby pinça les lèvres.

- Chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il accusa le choc. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, puis s'arrêta.

- Je comprends, fit-il résigné.

Abby était soulagée : il ne tenterait pas de la retenir.

- Quand? demanda-t-il abruptement.

- Ce soir. Neela va venir me chercher .

Il hocha lentement la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le hale habituel qui dorait sa peau ne parvenait pas à cacher une certaine pâleur. Abby se demanda s'il avait quelque peu dormi au courant de la semaine. Il fixait le plancher, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Abby…commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Il leva son regard vers elle un instant.

- … je sais que je me suis comporté comme un idiot ces derniers jours…

Abby laissa involontairement échapper un petit rire.

- … je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il s'était rapproché davantage et se trouvait maintenant à sa hauteur, lui offrant un regard désolé. Il écarta les bras, comme pour montrer son impuissance.

- Je n'ai aucune excuse. Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait justifier mon comportement, ni le racheter, vis-à-vis toi et…Sam.

Il avait prononcé son nom avec difficulté et avait détourné les yeux, blessé. Abby voulu toucher son bras, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de reprendre le pantalon là où elle l'avait laissé et de le plier.

- Lui as-tu parlé? demanda-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Luka se passa la main sur les yeux avant de répondre.

- Non. Je voulais le faire ce soir, mais étant donné que tu…pars, je vais attendre à demain.

Abby ferma son sac.

- Que vas-tu lui dire?

- Que c'est terminé.

Abby se tourna vers lui.

- Luka, tu ne dois pas la quitter et renoncer à Alex simplement parce que…

- J'ai énormément réfléchi Abby. Je ne suis pas le père d'Alex, même si j'ai tenté de le devenir. Ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin. Sam…est fantastique, mais je me suis convaincu de l'aimer. C'est pour Alex que j'ai… je voulais retrouver un fils. Quand je t'ai embrassé…

Il soupira longuement et plongea son regard dans le sien. Abby en perdit le souffle. D'un seul regard, il venait de rallumer la flamme qui brûlait dans son cœur. Elle avait crût qu'il n'en restait que des cendres et elle frémit de ressentir autant de passion pour lui. Elle avait peur, en réalité, elle était effrayée. Effrayée de le perdre, d'essuyer une autre déception.

- … quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai réalisé que ni Sam ni Alex n'ont réussit à t'effacer.

La tête d'Abby était lourde, ses pensées incohérentes. Comme elle ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes, elle jugea plus sûr de s'asseoir sur le lit. Luka ne bougea pas, mais elle sentait son regard qui, doucement, la brûlait.

- Je ne veux pas continuer à vous mentir, à Alex, Sam et toi. J'ai été malhonnête dès le départ, j'en ai assez de me mentir.

Abby hochait doucement la tête et osa enfin lever son regard vers lui. Elle se rendit compte de l'exiguïté de la pièce, du corps imposant de Luka et de la courte distance qui les séparait. Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens et, malgré les nuages tourmentés qui les voilaient, Abby arrivait à discerner une lueur qui, depuis leur première rencontre, ne brillait que pour elle, une lueur qui, lors des quatre dernières années, avaient souvent vacillée, soufflée par le souffle des déceptions qu'il avait accumulées. Où avait-elle été lorsqu'il avait eu besoin d'elle? Où avait-elle été lorsqu'il se détruisait à coups de boissons et de femmes? L'amour de Luka pour elle était intact, mais elle s'en voulait de l'avoir repoussé, négligé alors qu'il l'avait sans cesse empêchée de tomber. Il l'avait toujours encouragée, consolée dans ses instants de doutes. Quand avait-elle été présente pour lui? Elle s'en voulait, elle s'en voulait de l'avoir détruit.

- J'ai essayé de t'aider, Abby, murmura Luka, les épaules un peu plus voûtées. Je voulais t'aider à passer au-travers des derniers évènements, mais je crois que je t'ai seulement créé plus de soucis.

Elle ferma son sac, la gorge serrée. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux lorsqu'ils entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Abby empoigna son sac et se leva. Elle était incapable de prononcer une parole, de le remercier pour l'avoir accueillie.

L'abattement se faisait voir sur le visage de Luka, qui se retenait à grand peine de l'enlacer pour la retenir. Alors, elle posa les deux mains sur ses joues et, l'attirant à elle, posa silencieusement ses lèvres sur son front. Il la sentit frôler son bras et se redressa lentement.

Il resta longuement sans bouger, les yeux fermés. Ce ne fut que longtemps après avoir entendu les adieux entre Abby et Sam, après avoir entendu la porte se refermer et la voiture s'éloigner qu'il se décida à quitter la pièce et à descendre. Sam et lui allaient avoir une longue discussion.


End file.
